


Frosting

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Wedding Planning, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine surprises Kurt with something that means a lot to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

Kurt groans, letting his head fall onto the table, rolling it back and forth like the imprint of his forehead can make the papers littering his desk disappear.

"Sweetheart? Are you in your office..." Blaine's voice trails off, ending with a small fond laugh as he steps into the room. Kurt groans again for emphasis as he watches from his spot against his desk Blaine drop his coat and bag on an armchair Kurt would much rather be curled into. Preferably with Blaine.

"I hate words. And paper. And paper-cuts. So many paper-cuts..." Kurt mumbles, staring angrily at the pages under his cheek although the effect is somewhat ruined by the blurry cross-eyedness.

"Aw," Blaine coos, pulling Kurt up again and kissing his cheek. "I have something that might make it better."

Kurt's pouting but his curiosity gets the best of him before he even reaches the back of his chair. He lets himself be spun around towards Blaine who's smiling.

"Fine," Kurt sighs dramatically as he watches Blaine get to his knees. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Honey, we're already engaged and if this is a surprise that involves less clothes th-"

Blaine laughs, placing a finger to Kurt's lips followed by a quick kiss that has him leaning forward in Kurt's lap.

"Do you remember where we had our first date?" Blaine rushes to continue before Kurt can interrupt, "Not the Lima Bean, or Breadsticks. The little restaurant you took me to, on the limits of Ohio."

"Ollie's , where my mom used to take me to-"

"To show you a world outside Lima."

Kurt smiles, memories of family dinners as well as adorable awkwardness and holding hands above the table tugging at his lips.

"Yes, of course," He whispers, linking their fingers over his knees. "But it closed down, didn't it?"

Blaine hums, nodding his head before pressing a kiss to their joined hands, "And do you remember the desserts?"

Kurt snorts, "They were terrible. Frozen, ready-made plastic pastries," Kurt recalls, his nose scrunching up with the memory.

"Their food was amazing but the deserts were awful. But..."

Kurt gasps, squeezing Blaine's hand, "But the frosting!"

"Yep, they put it on everything but it was so good..."

"We ate the desserts anyway. Even when the frosting didn't go with them," Kurt giggles, remembering the number of times he had to wipe some off Blaine's nose or chin.

"I found the baker."

Kurt's jaw drops but Blaine's grinning so wide he can't help but follow suit as he asks, "Wh-wait, you found the baker?"

"He used to work at Ollie's but quit because they wouldn't let him do much, and he started up his own bakery and pastry shop in New York," Blaine squeezes his hand. "I contacted him and he agreed to do our wedding cake."

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt would feel embarrassed for the tears blurring his vision but he can see them in Blaine's as well.

"I know you've been busy with work and we agreed to plan everything for the wedding together but... I don't know, I just wanted to do this one thing for us. It would be like a memory of both your mother and our first moments together."

Kurt slips off his chair right into Blaine's embrace, kissing him soundly on the mouth before wrapping shaky arms around him, both laughing and crying into his shoulder.

"God I love you," He mumbles against his sleeve as he wipes the stubborn tears away.

Blaine laughs, using Kurt's sleeve to wipe his own eyes as he grins at Kurt, "I love you, too."


End file.
